BixLu Oneshots: Their Adventures
by SinfulJinn
Summary: A series of oneshots rated from K-M about Bickslow and Lucy in no particular order. Pairings: BixLu, MirAxus, GaLe, GrUvia, etc. Summaries for each oneshot at the top of each story. #2: It all begins. #3: The Question. #4: The Next Generation pt. 1
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Bickslow and Lucy argue about names for their baby while the due date fast approaches.

Characters: Bickslow, Lucy, Mirajane, Laxus, OC (male), OC (female), Cana, Wendy

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoy this! Let me know if you catch any spelling or grammar issues that I missed! Also because we haven't learned Bickslow's surname, I am using artistic license for this story and saying he took her surname when they got married and they are passing her surname onto their children. While it is rare, this does happen and I wish it happened more often! I would totally insist on this if I didn't have such a common, boring surname…

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. Even if I did, I would still be a starving artist because I would spend all my money on art supplies and clothes…

* * *

 **What's In A Name…**

"Agatha? Mildred? Minerva?"

"No, no and hell no!"

"Janet? Jean? Eulalia?"

"No, no, and what the fuck? That's a girl's name?"

Lucy sighed for what must have been the twentieth time in as so many minutes. Closing the book and resting it on Pippi's floating body, she angled herself to face Bickslow and scowled.

"You said you wanted a Classic baby name and well, we have just about exhausted our options there. We have gone through all of the literature based names and even tried unisex names. I don't know why you are making this harder than it has to be!" She exclaimed. The closer Lucy got to her due date, the more irritable she had become. She felt fat and bloated and dearly missed being able to look down and see her feet. Bickslow had become harder to deal with as her temper seemed to become shorter and shorter. A small part of her acknowledged that he wasn't doing anything wrong, that she was just taking her frustrations out on him, but it was a small part that she was choosing to ignore at the moment. Everything was ready for the baby, except for the name part. In the last three months they had gone through five different baby books, suggestions from Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale AND Quatro Cerberus (a mistake they learned not to make ever again) and had just finished a book dedicated to classical and unique names for naming characters, a book Lucy had purchased for her writing.

"I know I said that but nothing seems to jump out at me and scream, 'I am the name of your future daughter'!"

"Yeah, I don't think it works like that in the real world Bix. Come find me when you re-enter the real world from your head." Lucy instantly regretted that statement as soon as she entered the bedroom. All day she had been suffering from lower back discomfort and she just wanted to pick a name for their precious daughter. There were only four weeks left until her due date and she was starting to think their daughter would forever be called 'Baby' because they wouldn't have a name picked out.

The front door slammed shut as Lucy curled up on the bed, tears streaming down her face. This was how the last week had gone and she was so tired of it. She knew she was only pushing Bickslow away but it was as if all of her communication skills would abandon her as soon as the topic of baby names came up. Lucy knew Bickslow would be back after she fell asleep, drunker than a skunk, but she would let him get away with it, for now.

* * *

"Jane? Anna? Layla?"

"No, maybe, maybe."

"Yes! Two more for the 'Maybe' list, that makes 7!" It had been three days since their last fight and the two had decided to avoid the topic of baby names for at least forty-eight hours, plenty of time for them to both calm down.

"What names are on the list again?"

"Flora, Stella, Selene, Luna, Grace, Anna and Layla."

"Not sure how I feel about Flora and Stella anymore but let's keep them on the list for another day." Lucy rolled her eyes but held her tongue.

"Caroline? Clementine? Cleo?"

"What's with the 'C's all of a sudden? No, definitely not, and no. Why would we name our daughter after an over rated piece of fruit?"

"I don't know I guess I was in the 'C' section of the book I was reading when I made this list. And Clementines are delicious. Freya? Valentine? Desdemona?"

"Maybe, no, and no. Are those names from your family tree or from mine?"

"Both actually," Lucy responded as she looked up from her list. Once the two had become engaged, they had consulted surviving family members they were in touch with to see if there was anyone they had needed to invite to their wedding. The only relative of importance that had been out of touch was Lucy's Great-Uncle on her mother's side. He had studied History and had Archive magic, like Hibiki's of Blue Pegasus. As a wedding present, he had used his magic to make up a giant family tree that went back to Anna Heartfilia on Lucy's side and Bickslow's side started with his corresponding ancestor, Freya. Apparently, the two had been friends and Anna had even named her daughter Freya in honor of the other woman. Lucy, of course, was much more interested in it than Bickslow but he wasn't going to tell Lucy that to her face.

"What do you think of the name Henrietta?"

"Umm…" Lucy trailed off with a pained look on her face.

"I'll take that as a no then."

"Sorry, Bix, it just reminds me of a grandmother. Ethel? Edith? Agatha?"

"Oh so Henrietta reminds you of a grandmother but those three don't? No to all three, too grandma-y." Bicsklow responded, throwing her words back at her. He didn't want to start a fight, but he couldn't help it sometimes.

Frustrated, Lucy slammed her list onto the slip of lap she had that wasn't covered by her enormous belly. "Why is this so hard! It wasn't this hard for Laxus and Mira when they were picking out names for their son, Skylar. It took three days. It's been three months for us!"

"Well, if you recall, Mira withheld all forms of alcohol for all of those days until they could agree on a name. They also wanted to be surprised by the sex of the baby so they limited themselves to unisex names."

 _Flashback_

" _LAXUS! We are picking a name for this baby by the end of the week," the pregnant Demon Matchmaker known as Mirajane Strauss Dreyar screamed up to the second floor from her spot behind the bar. Laxus rolled his eyes at his wife's behavior before turning in his seat to look down to her. While he didn't much care about what the child would be named, he knew Mira wanted them to agree on a name together._

" _Make a list and I'll tell you which ones I like," Laxus responded before turning back to his team. He could feel her eyes burn holes into his head and mentally cringed at what was to come next._

" _Not good enough! Get down here. Now. You are banned from alcohol until this child has a name. Do. You. Under. Stand!"_

 _Cana snickered from her spot at the bar, "Sucks to suck!" she toasted a pissed off Laxus and proceeded to chug her beer._

" _What?! Mira, you can't be serious!"_

" _Oh, I am Laxus Dreyar. Not one sip will pass your lips until we have a name for our child."_

 _End Flashback_

"Oh, right. Maybe I should do the same?" The unamused look Bickslow sent her way told her that that particular tactic would only work in the Dreyar home. Bickslow didn't use alcohol as a coping mechanism like Laxus and Cana did on a regular basis.

"Let's go to bed, babe. Maybe we'll have better luck tomorrow."

* * *

With one week until her due date, the baby still wasn't named and Lucy was beyond stressed out at that point. Wendy had to talk her through a meditative exercise to stop her from going into early labor the previous week but that had only helped for a couple of hours. Her stress and short temper had gotten the topic of baby names banned from the guild and her home. In theory, it should have removed the stressor from her life completely. In practice, the 'out of sight, out of mind' game only made it worse.

When Bickslow came home from a quick job in Hargeon to his wife screaming bloody murder, he knew that the stress had finally caused her to go into Labor. Quickly, he called his babies out to help get Lucy to the guild. Luckily, it was still early enough that Mira was there and she had called Wendy. All of that had been accomplished in under twenty minutes. He would have given himself a pat on the back if it weren't for the weird looks he would get, the fact that his beloved wife was trying to break his bones with every contraction, and he just didn't think now was the appropriate time for self appreciation.

In the early hours of the morning, their precious daughter finally arrived. Bickslow looked out the window as Lucy and their daughter got cleaned up before two names hit him like a freight train.

"Dawn? Aurora?"

"What?" Lucy asked, confused and exhausted.

"Dawn or Aurora. Which name do you like better?"

Lucy couldn't help the tears that streamed down her face as she let out a breathy laugh. Bickslow wiped the tears from her face with the pad of his thumb as he gazed back into her eyes, a slow smile stretched across his face. Wendy handed Lucy the baby and left to announce the birth to the anxious guild.

The two gazed down at the life they had created. Lucy sighed contently as the baby's eyes opened. For now, they were blue but she had a feeling that they would change to brown. Their daughter had also been born bald, something Lucy had anticipated and furthered her assumptions that their daughter would have brown eyes to go with blond hair. It seemed no matter how dominate the phenotypes and genotypes of the partner, the Heartfilia genetics seemed to pulled through.

"Aurora" Lucy finally stated, "It means dawn but it is also a celestial phenomenon. I have a feeling that she's going to take after my side of the family." Lucy smiled up at Bickslow as he bent down to give her a kiss. Leaning down even further, Bickslow softly kissed the top of Aurora's head.

A tentative knock on the door had the Sky Dragon Slayer peaking in and asking if there was a name for the birth certificate. Smiling at Lucy and their daughter once again, Bickslow made his way out to the anxious guild members. A hush fell over the room as everyone clamored to hear what Bickslow would say, which was met with cheers and drinking and a fight breaking out.

"Aurora. Aurora Heartfilia. And she's perfect."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: There's this saying "When life gives you lemons, make lemonade". Well when life gets in the way, how does one go about making lemonade. I'll tell you. When life breaks your laptop, you have to use pen and paper. When life finally gives you back a laptop, you have to transcribe and edit everything you wrote on paper. I forgot how atrocious my spelling was before spell check… So with this out of the way I hope you guys enjoy these chapters I put out!

Summary: Lucy blames Cana for the mess she's in. If only she hadn't agreed to play that wretched game… M rating for language, nudity and mentions of sex.

Characters: Lucy, Bickslow, Cana, Mira, Laxus, Freed, Macbeth/Midnight, Bacchus, Levy, Gajeel, Wendy, Sting, Natsu, Juvia, Lisanna, Gray

* * *

Lucy groaned as light wormed its way past her eyelids. The heat of the summer sun already turning the thin top sheet into a furnace. Curly way from the sun, Lucy hit something solid and frowned. She knew she wasn't close enough to the window for her to have actually hit the wall. Sighing, she brought her hand up and traced the wall. It had delicious abs and she wondered if she and Natsu had had drunk sex again before dismissing the thought. _He's with Lisanna or Juvia or Gray now_ , she thought to herself. Who Natsu was actually dating was still a mystery to the guild. The more she felt the abs though, the more she realized this set of abdominals was less defined and the torso they were attached to was longer and leaner. Snapping her eyes open, despite the pain from her hangover, she gazed as the disoriented mage in her bed.

Bickslow…

Bickslow was having a wonderful dream about tanning on the beach when he felt a hand caress his stomach. It kept happening and slowly pulled him from his wonderful dream and into the reality of the hangover he knew he was facing. Mentally sighing, he tried to take in the situation without opening his eyes. One) the bed was a lot smaller than his. Two) the hands caressing him were definitely female so he hadn't gotten drunk enough to sleep with Freed again. Three) there was hair in his mouth that definitely did not belong to him. Deciding to get it over with, he slowly opened his eyes to see who the lucky girl was that he took home last night. He just prayed it wasn't Mira.

Their eyes met and Lucy's eyes widened comically while Bickslow slowly let out a mental sigh. Just the cheerleader. He wasn't going to die today. Lucy on the other hand was trying to figure out how the Seith Mage got into her bed. She was confused and hungover and couldn't comprehend why he wasn't freaking out like she was. Then again, being the hot blooded male that he was, he was probably congratulating himself on getting to sleep with her. It was no secret he found her attractive. While it was flattering, Lucy had never had any plans to actually pursue the matter. And now she had and she couldn't even remember if it was good or bad sex.

It seemed that she was channeling Natsu that morning as those thoughts escaped her moth before she could even process that she was talking.

"Did I enjoy it?"

The mortification that spread across Lucy's face was too much and Bickslow started laughing. Of course, the full on joyous noise caused both their heads to pound in protest and he quickly stopped. Deciding to screw modesty, Lucy raised herself up and closed the blinds, secretly humiliated that she hadn't done so last night. Anyone could have seen them going at it!

Bickslow admired the blond as she leaned over him, breasts grazing his side, and all he wanted to do was flip her on her back and show her how much she enjoyed last night. But they both needed tons of water, a shower and an aspirin before any repeat acrobatics could take place.

"Well if what I remember is true then yes, you did. But to be honest, I can't really remember much of anything last night. Can you?"

As Lucy slowly lowered herself back down on the bed facing Bickslow she shook her head. The two rolled onto their backs and, as if their minds were working as one, started to tell each other the story of last night...

 _Lucy loved when the guild had visitors. Ever since the war had ended and the reconstructions and mourning had come to a close, the guild had at least three members of other guilds coming by at any given week. The same could be said for Fairy Tail visiting her sister guilds._

 _This particular Friday night, it seemed that Quatro Cerebus, Sabertooth and Crime Sorciere were in attendance. Macbeth had joined Jellal as the latter wanted to see Erza but was too shy to outright do so. Macbeth had had to drag his moping ass through the doors and into Erza's arms before sitting himself down at the bar and striking up conversation with Freed, Mira and Cana._

 _Sting had been the next to arrive and quickly went to Wendy's side. Since the two had started their weird form of dating, he could be expected in the guild anywhere from once a week to a week at a time. Wendy was always scolding him about skimping on his Guild Master duties, but he would brush off her concern and claim he was learning from Makarov, who was still Master and kicking despite losing a leg in the Final Battle._

 _Lastly, Bacchus had strolled through the doors and into Cana's arms, much to Gildart's dismay. The two had been casually seeing each other since the year Fairy Tail had disbanded. It had become official just after the war and had gotten pretty serious since then. Gildarts knew Bacchus would take care of his daughter but he also knew how much of a pervert the man was and that didn't sit well with him at all. Especially because he was just as perverted as Gildarts and the two had spent some quality time perving on women before the Tenrou debacle._

 _Lucy had decided to help Mira at the bar that night. With the visitors on top of the influx of members and Kinana on her honeymoon, she was just shorted handed that night. Soon the younger members left to get ready for jobs, the older members left to go to bed as they were no longer able to keep up with the drinking, and only a handful remained behind. Mira was about to lock up and kick everyone out when Cana called a halt. A drinking game was proposed and Bacchus quickly offered to supply everyone with some of his secret stash. That was vetoed before being amended that the loser of the game had to take a shot of it. Seeing where this was going, Erza grabbed Jellal by the hand and yelled goodnight to everyone. They all snickered, knowing what was to come but didn't comment on it, fearing Erza's wrath._

 _This left herself, Mira, Cana, Juvia, Lisanna, Wendy, Levy, Laxus, Bacchus, Gajeel, Bickslow, Freed, Macbeth, Natsu, Gray and Sting. At first, Sting wanted to take Wendy home but she protested that at almost 17 she was allowed to drink. Sighing in defeat, Sting sat down next to her and vowed to himself that at the first signs of being drunk he would take her home. While 16 seemed like a large group for a drinking game, it made Never Have I Ever that much more interesting. Everything was laid out on the table: Sex, Drugs, Fighting, you name it, it was brought up. The most shocking had been how incestuous the male members of the Thunder God Tribe had been during the disbandment and the war. The three shrugged it off as if it wasn't a thing but the look in Mira's eyes told everyone she would have all the details or there would be pain._

 _The first person to lose (the one who had done everything from the first round) was surprisingly Freed. The Script Mage blushed lightly before taking the shot and grimacing at the burning aftertaste. The following rounds saw Cana, Laxus, and Bickslow (who lost twice) all take their shots. They all noticed that Lucy had barely put more than five fingers down in each round and soon she was being targeted._

 _Never have I ever had a crush on Natsu. Never have I ever had sex with Natsu. Never have I ever been called fat by Happy. Never have I ever been partners with Cana. Never have I ever summoned a Celestial Spirit. It went on and on and before she knew it, Lucy had lost three rounds and taken three shots of the vile concoction, before exclaiming that Levy hadn't put many fingers down either. With the attention switched away from her, Lucy tried to sober up a bit but it wasn't long before she was losing another round and taking another shot._

 _By the time Mira declared herself too tired to keep playing and she was locking up the Guild Hall, it was 1am and Lucy was trashed. The final shot count was Lucy: 4, Bickslow: 5, Levy: 2, Laxus: 2, Cana: 4, Bacchus: 2, Freed: 1. Mira, Gajeel and Macbeth had all come close to drinking but someone else would lose before they had their turn with the shot glass._ Lucky Bastards, _Lucy's trashed mind thought before running off on another tangent. She wondered if Sting, Wendy, Juvia, Lisanna, Gray and Natsu were holding out on them so they wouldn't have to drink before she staggered into Bickslow's drool worthy body and quickly lost her train of thought._

"And that's where I blacked out," Lucy finished. She turned to Bickslow to find his eyes closed and hoped he hadn't fallen back asleep. Poking his forehead, he cracked an eye open and gazed down at her.

"What?"

"You didn't fall asleep, did you?"

"No, I was thinking. I remember the game and you bumping into me. Then…

 _Bickslow held out his arm and Lucy giggled as she allowed him to escort her out. As the group finished exiting the guild, they started to break apart to go their separate ways before Cana called another halt. Laxus rolled his eyes before throwing his girlfriend over his shoulder like a caveman and walked off. Mira just giggled and waved. They all knew what he wanted._

" _Lets go to the bars! It's only 1, they should still be open for another hour or so."_

 _Wendy looked like she wanted to go but a look at Sting told her that she was already pushing her luck. As the youngest, she expected this and knew she had to pick her battles with her over protective boyfriend. The two said goodnight and Cana wished them fun. Wendy blushed hard and Sting growled at the lush before the pair walked off. In all the commotion, Juvia, Natsu, Gray and Lisanna had disappeared as well. No one knew exactly who was dating who at this point as the four of them were always together and always affectionate with one another. But the guild didn't judge and they just let them be. Levy and Gajeel glanced at one another before wishing the group goodnight and heading off to their house. Cana's not so subtle snickers had Gajeel sending her the finger and Levy smacking the back of his shoulder._

 _That left Bickslow, Lucy, Cana, Bacchus, Freed and Macbeth to paint the town red. Or whatever color of alcohol they decided to drink. Coming across Cana's main watering hole outside the guild, the group entered to loud music, drunk people dancing, and overworked bartenders trying to dish out shots and mixed drinks as fast as they could. As a VIP, Cana had a table and pulled them all over where the manager had set out all her favorites. The balding man seemed to have a sixth sense for when she was stopping by. As the alcohol continued to flow, Cana declared a game of dares in order._

 _Body shots came first, with Freed boldly pulling Macbeth toward him and going first. Bickslow soon followed with Lucy who quickly returned the favor. Then Cana decided Bickslow needed to go again and pushed Freed towards him. It was just as sensual as taking the shot off Lucy but Bickslow felt a dark aura coming off of Macbeth and smirked into the Script Mage's neck. Freed smirked back at the Seith Mage before dragging Macbeth onto the dance floor. He knew Freed would be fun tonight but he wasn't at all upset that Macbeth wanted to stake a claim. He knew Freed was a wonderful guy and deserved to be treated as the Prince he was. Bickslow just liked to fool around with him when the pair was drunk._

 _He heard Lucy giggled before watching as she took a shot off of Cana, her eyes never leaving his. Slowly, the world got a little fuzzier and he felt himself being pulled onto the dance floor, running his hands all over the body of the smaller blond. The smell of her shampoo, strawberries he recognized, was the last thing he remember in the club._

"I'm pretty sure we stayed there until closing and I feel like we did more dares. I think I made out with the bartenders but I can't really remember," Bickslow trailed off.

"At the same time," was all Lucy could say. The wicked smirk he gave her told her it wouldn't have been the first time this had occurred. Sighing, she went on to ask, "Do you remember anything else?" Closing his eyes again, Bickslow nodded and returned back to his memories…

 _The jingling of keys brought him back to Earth land as he watched Lucy unlock her front door before leading him inside. As soon as her door was closed they were kissing and underdressing. The feel of the soft bed against his back had the world fading away again as he was washed away in pleasure._

 _The next time the world faded into view, he was looking out the window with Lucy lying on his chest. She was explaining something he wasn't quite sure about but he knew it was interesting to her. He nodded and made non committal sounds of agreement and interest before he flipped her over and proceeded to kiss his way down her body. The sound of her moans were like heaven in his ears as lavished her body with all the pleasure he could bestow upon it. The world faded away again as they changed position and she took the reigns._

"Oh!" Lucy exclaimed suddenly before blushing heavily. Bickslow thought it looked cute on her before he shook his head to rid his thought of such observations. "I remember that, riding you until we came and then I passed out. So I did enjoy it," that last part was nothing more than a whisper but in the quiet room he heard everything and couldn't help but chuckle. Looking down at her he saw her thighs squeezing together and the wicked grin returned to his face.

"So hearing about all our dirty deeds has you turned on?" The tongue came out, tracing its way to her ear before he gently pulled on her earlobe with his teeth. His hands coming to caress her torso, one moving north, the other moving south. Before he could comprehend anything, they were repeating the very actions of Round 3 that neither of them would ever remember.

By the time they came back to the guild, their visitors had left sans Macbeth who was listening with baited breath as Freed talked about something everyone else would have found terribly boring. Cana was moping with a barrel of wine, Laxus was sitting at the bar glaring at all the perving men while Mira served them beer. Levy, Gajeel, Natsu, Gray, Lisanna and Juvia were no where to be seen and Wendy was hugging Carla tightly, who was chastising the girl for being so caught up in a boy. The two tried to walk in without drawing any attention to themselves but they were Fairy Tail mages and nothing any of them ever did was subtle. Lucy tripped over a bench and fell into Bickslow, who toppleed over and landed at Laxus' feet. The hickies that Lucy had expertly hidden behind her hair were bared for all. Laxus and Cana dissolved into full on laughter while the rest of the guild looked on in corfusion.

Blushing, Lucy quickly picked herself up and fixed her hair. Bickslow decided it was quite nice on the floor and proceeded to try to take a nap. Laxus zapped him. That had Bickslow standing up faster than he had ever in his entire life.

"Soooo have a fun night last night," Cana slurred, a sinful smile gracing her face, eyes alight with curiosity and knowledge. Lucy sighed and plopped herself down on a stool next to Cana. Bickslow awkwardly went to the one next to Laxus, who was still laughing at the absurdity of everything. While he never thought Bickslow would be into Blondie, he hoped they actually made a go of it. They were pretty cute together. The moment that thought entered his head he grimaced and order a double whiskey on the rocks. Mira shot him a look but he just shook his head. No way was he telling his girlfriend that her match making tendencies were rubbing off on him.

In the end, the guild found out anyway because the girls liked to talk in their bath and the boys liked to listen from theirs. Cana had immediately dragged Lucy away and seeing the look in her eyes, the rest of the girls had quickly followed. The men had looked around before slowly making their way in that direction. Bickslow wanted to die but Laxus picked him up by the scruff of his shirt and dragged his sorry ass into the bath. The threats and ribbing he got weren't as horrible as he imagined but when all was said and done, the entire guild knew that the two of them were going to be sleeping together on a regular basis.

Thus was the start. An awkward start. A drunken start. But a start none-the-less. In time, their attraction would grow and change, but on Day 1, they had no idea just what was in store for them.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: In which there is a guild date night and nothing goes as planned. Rated T for mentions of sex and language.

Characters: Lucy, Bickslow, Evergreen, Elfman, Mira, Laxus, Natsu, Juvia, Gray, Lisanna, Gajeel, Levy

* * *

Bickslow had plans. He had big plans. Major plans. Colossal plans.

"Will you stop zoning out!" A slap to the head by a paper fan woke Bickslow from his musings. Grumbling slightly under his breath in disdain, he wondered again why Evergreen felt the need to us him as her go to when she needed girl talk. He knew why but that didn't assuage his irritation. Years of being the only female on a team of men had left her with little options. She needed someone to give her their honest opinion. That removed Laxus from the list as he didn't like talking, much less giving advice. She needed someone who wouldn't judge her. That removed Freed as he had that propriety stick shoved so far up his ass in their early years that Bickslow has shocked he could walk properly. So that had left him.

"AS I WAS SAYING," The Fairy Mage ground out, "Elfman is being weird right now and I don't know what I did." Bickslow sighed again as the brunette went over how the manly man had been acting the last few days. His actions reminded him similarly of how Bickslow had been acting with Lucy and that got him thinking. Elfman and Evergreenn already lived together so it couldn't be what Bickslow was planning. A lightbulb flickered on somewhere in space. The smile that spread across his face was so genuine and out of the blue that Evergreen stopped talking entirely and stared at the Seith Mage as if he had grown another head.

"Don't worry, Ever. You're over reacting. He's a guy. He'll come to you with it when he's ready." Bickslow sauntered off ignoring the shrill shrieks of his partner. Chuckling to himself, Bickslow scanned the first floor for his lovely cheerleader. Yeah, he still called her that but as much as she detested it, she was stuck with it. He didn't think she would like the other nickname he had called her to his team before they got together, Cosplayer. That would have him banned from sex and he really enjoyed their sex.

She was sitting with her Gray, Natsu, Juvia and Lisanna, the ambient light shining off her hair making her glow like the star she was. Oh he was fucked. He was so head-over-heels for her and he didn't even know if she felt the same way. From what he could hear of their conversation, it was inane and stupid, just like whenever Natsu and Gray got together. At six-months of dating and nine-months of sexing, Lucy always told him that wasn't a word but he used it anyway to define the early days of their relationship, he was used to this but so ready to commit to her and only her. They had said "I love you" weeks before and while it might be a little fast, he didn't want to wait. He just didn't want to scare her off with a ring. So when Laxus had asked him why he and Blondie ("Lucy" Bickslow had scolded Laxus, "Her name is Lucy." Laxus had pointed out Bickslow still called her cheerleader but he had insisted it wasn't the same thing) weren't living together he could have kissed him. Obviously he wasn't going to because then he would have to face the combined wrath of Mira and Lucy, but he was seriously considering it.

While he would miss the days of being able to sleep with whomever took his fancy, he knew he wouldn't regret committing himself to the Celestial Mage. She was it for him. He just hoped he was it for her. Clearing his throat and steeling his resolve, he moved down the stairs and went to join his girlfriend, trying to act like nothing in particular was on his mind. He was failing miserably and everyone knew it. If it weren't for the look in Mira's eyes, the rest of the guild would have thought he was breaking up with Lucy. But Lucy, bless her, was still naive when it came to men and just thought he was being his usual weird self. The day continued to pass at the rate of molasses in January before Lucy finally got up and told him she was going to get ready for their date.

At 7:16 Bickslow knocked on her door and gaped at the beauty he would never take for granted. Lucy always loved his reactions to her dressing up. Walking arm in arm, they entered the restaurant at exactly 7:30 and were seated at their table. From the corner of his eye, he could see a grumpy Gajeel. Earlier that afternoon, the Iron Dragon Slayer had returned home from a month long job and Levy had told him to get ready as they were going on a date. The slayer had grumbled as he just wanted to hold his wife and have sex after being away for so long. Levy had blushed and promptly smacked the back of his shoulder before telling him to meet her back at the guild at 7. Bickslow had no idea it would be the same restaurant. But he did know why Levy was so insistent on a date night. He loved his magic sometimes.

Luckily, Lucy either didn't see the couple or was too wrapped up in what was on the menu to notice. Bickslow was just breathing a sigh of relief when Elfman and Evergreen walked in and were seated a bit away from them. The three Fairy Tail couples made a triangle from their table being on the three main walls of the restaurant. Why Bickslow chose to notice this, he didn't understand but all he knew was that his date with Lucy was officially ruined. There was no way to salvage this.

Lucy snapped her fingers in front of his face and was asking him why he wasn't paying attention when she noticed the other two couples in the room. She giggled herself. Her man was always shy when they were out in public like this. It didn't help that now Fairy Tail would know what a closet romantic he was. With a sigh, she decided to push it all out of her mind and distract Bickslow so they could have their date and avoid any awkwardness later. She and Evergreen locked eyes across the room and she knew it was going to be awkward tomorrow.

Their date proceeded as normal as it could but Bickslow could hardly talk, fear of being judged overwhelming any romantic words he could have said. As it was a Monday, the restaurant wasn't very full so all three couples could hear what the others were conversing about. Elfman was boasting to Evergreen about how manly he was on his last job. Levy was going on and on about some book she had read while Gajeel was away. The other two women and Bickslow picked up on the hints she kept dropping, their smiles widening as the minutes passed on. But the Dragon Slayer was too tired and annoyed to use his brain. Finally, Levy seemed to grow frustrated and then he actually opened his mouth during dessert and asked,

"So why are we here? Couldn't our date have waited another day?"

Levy's demeanor changed to one of annoyance and Gajeel quickly back tracked. Something had been off with his Shrimp since he got back all day but damned if he knew what it was. Finally, she answered him,

"I figured we should get out as much as we can, seeing as we won't really be able to in about 8 months."

"Huh," were the only words out of Gajeel's mouth. Levy deadpanned and was about to spell it out for him before he started sniffing her, moving lower until he was around her stomach. She squeaked her protests and tried to push him way before he stood up and pulled her into a spinning hug, knocking the table over in the process. The wait staff quickly ran over to pick up the broken china and wipe up the spilled food and beverages.

"Looks like metal head finally figured it out," Bickslow said to Lucy as their desserts were delivered to them.

"Oi, who you calling a metal head," Gajeel proceed to come over to them before they heard Evergreen's high pitched squeal. There, resting in the frosting of her cake, was a diamond ring. Elfman was on his knee next to her, holding her hand and the piece of cake, asking her to marry him in what was the most romantic way any of them had ever heard Elfman speak.

"YES!" Evergreen exclaimed before tackling the man. The ring went flying and fell into Lucy's wine.

"I feel like I just caught the bouquet at a wedding…" Lucy stated, choosing to ignore the weird look Bickslow's face took on as she fished the ring out, dried it off and gave it to Elfman. Luckily she was drinking white wine so they didn't have to worry about any red stains finding their way between the diamonds and the band. Bicklow shook his head to clear away the thought of Lucy walking towards him in a white dress. It appealed to him greatly but he had a plan and he was sticking to it.

Clearing his throat, Bickslow pulled her hands into his and said, "Wanna move in with me?" There was silence in the restaurant. Between a baby announcement and an engagement, Bickslow's manner of asking his girlfriend to move in with him so was far away from romantic even he winced. Lucy's eyes widened as she processed the statement that tumbled from her boyfriend's lips. If he had asked her that way in any other setting she would have been a touch annoyed he didn't make it a romantic gesture. But between their date becoming an unofficial triple date and the immenseness of the romantic and exciting news they had just heard, she could understand why he had clammed up and just blurted it out. Leaning over, she kissed him and said yes.

"Jeez, could you have been any more romantic," Evergreenn's sarcastic voice broke the spell the two of them had been under and Bickslow sighed.

"Well, I had it all planned out but then you four came in with all your news and there wasn't anyway I could follow that!" The patrons and employees nodded in agreement and turned back to what they were doing. Lucy kissed Bickslow one more time before running over to see Evergreen's ring on her hand. She and Levy gushed over how perfect it looked on her and how excited they were for the pair. Gajeel lingered close by his wife, afraid at any moment someone was going to attack her and she wouldn't be able to defend herself properly now that she was pregnant. Bickslow slapped Elfman on the back in a bro-hug and congratulated the pair. The two awkwardly did the same for him as they listened to their women's voices get higher and higher.

"You two have to be my bridesmaid along with Lisanna and Cana. I have to ask Mira to be my maid of honor of course," Evergreen went on about her wedding and the girls nodded along sagely. They all knew Mira would have a fit if she wasn't the maid of honor at this wedding.

After about 15 minutes of this, Bickslow wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist and asked her if she wanted to go home.

"Which one?"

"Well I figured we could get a new place that would be ours. But for now, how about mine, it's closer" The smile that lit up her face was more than enough to know he had done something right. Kissing her gently, they bid goodnight to the other two happy couples as the rest of his night promised to be filled with nothing but pleasure and maybe sleep. Perhaps his plans hadn't been ruined after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Lucy suspects her daughter is fooling around with someone from the guild, but she never would have guessed who.

Characters: Lucy, Bickslow, Mira, Laxus, OC: Skylar Dreyar, OC: Morgan Dreyar, OC: Aurora Heartfilia, OC: Bianca Heartfilia, OC: Castor Heartfilia, OC: Lucian Heartfilia, OC: Igneel Dragneel, OC: Silver Fullbuster II, Cana, OC: Cornelia Groh, Levy, Gajeel, OC: Mica Redfox, OC: Kiran Redfox, Sting, Wendy, OC: Wren Eucliffe, OC: Silas Eucliffe, OC: Caelum Justine, OC: Caitlin Strauss

* * *

Lucy wasn't old by any stretch of the imagination. So why her eldest daughter thought that she would be ignorant to the signs that the girl was seeing someone was beyond her. But she held her tongue and let Aurora think she was getting away with whatever she was doing. This went on for a few months before Aurora asked to borrow Virgo, something Lucy had no problem doing in the past. But the last few weeks her daughter had been coming home past curfew and sneaking out again. Then there was the love bite she was trying to hide behind her blond locks. It looked suspiciously like teeth too. That meant one of two things. Her daughter was dating a vampire, or her daughter was having sex with a dragon slayer. So she lent Aurora Virgo but had the spirit report back to her the damage. She was still Virgo's Princess and no amount of begging on Aurora's part would cause the spirit to become disloyal.

What Virgo had reported back had her author's brain spinning with thoughts of a secret tryst with someone who her daughter knew she wouldn't approve of. The idea didn't sit too well with her. She had tried to bring it up to Bickslow, but her husband had turned a very unappealing shade of light green and told her to deal with it. He didn't want to think or know that his baby wasn't a virgin anymore. That left her with one of two options. She could go to her first middle child and youngest daughter, Bianca, or she could go to Mira. While Bianca might know, the girls had a close bond being 14 months apart and Lucy knew they never snitched on one another. So Mira it was.

"You know," Mira said after listening to Lucy's concerns, "I've seen Igneel, Wren, Silas, Skylar and Mica all acting weirdly. I thought I saw Mica and Cornelia slip into the store room but when I went in to check no one was there. I wonder if they're going into heat. They're all at the age where they're sexually mature enough to. We should probably have the Dragon Slayers sit them down and discuss it with them."

What Lucy and Mira wouldn't have suspected was that the coming week would reveal so much.

Day 1:

Sting entered the guild hall nervously. He didn't like what he needed to do but he had been a shitty parent. Then again, they had been an oops, not that he or Wendy ever complained about the two lights of their lives. He was there for them when they were younger but he was a Guild Master and they were members of Fairy Tail. Some days they loved him and other days they wanted to kick the shit out of him. At least Wendy was always there for him, trying to help him become a better parent. They had tried to live in a town between their guilds but her duties to Fairy Tail as the healer meant she had to be on hand quickly. And they didn't want to live with Rogue and Kagura so they could use his Shadows as transportation. Walking in on them once had scarred Wendy and Sting for life. Shaking his head so as to clear his thoughts, he kissed his wife and the two walked up to the Master's office (Now belonging to Laxus) where this meeting was taking place.

"Father," his twins greeted him with smiles and he relaxed a bit. They seemed to be over the most recent fuck up when he forgot his wedding anniversary and Wendy had cried in their arms all night. After a short reunion of hugs and kisses, the children all sat down on the opposite side of Laxus' desk while the adults went to stand behind Laxus.

"So," Mica started, "why are we all here?" As the oldest he was usually the one that the others looked to. Usually he and Skylar would share this but at the moment, the blond looked like he wanted to claw his way out of there, almost like he knew what was coming. This gave the other older slayers pause but they moved on.

"We're here because it seems that the lot of you have gone into your first mating season so to speak. And we're here to tell you all about it and what not to do," Laxus stated as he started to look a bit pale. He had no desire to do this but his wife had threatened him with the couch and his alcohol intake.

Skylar gulped almost audibly and the adults knew for sure. The other younger dragon slayers knew he was the reason they were here way too early on a Saturday morning. He had aways been an open book in that regard.

Day 2:

Aurora ran past her mother, face ablaze in embarrassment as she grabbed a job off the board and told her team they were leaving. Team Igneel was their generation's Team Natsu. Brash, destructive and lovable, it was made up of all of their eldest children. Aurora Heartfilia was their Lucy, the cute blond celestial summoner that somehow was always kidnapped. But she was better at hand-to-hand combat, even if she was an exact replica of her mother down to her chest size. Next was Igneel Dragneel or Iggy. The male Fire Dragon Slayer of this generation. He was just as destructive as his father and no one was able to reign him in, yet. Sometimes his twin younger sisters Jane and Ashley would join them on easy missions but they weren't old enough yet for the big ones. Silver Fullbuster II had his father's looks and temperament but his mother's magic. He didn't argue with Iggy quite as much as Natsu and Gray argued but the two got into some massive brawls, which were usually ended by one of the Fernandez twins. Scarlet and Simon were the youngest of the group. They had also inherited their parents' magic; Scarlet the Requip Mage and Simon the Heavenly Body Mage. At 14, they were more powerful then they should be. The two were a force to be reckoned with and the new keepers of the peace for their generation. They were a good group of mages, even if their destructive tendencies caused a back up of paperwork and a splitting headache for Master Laxus.

"Where are you guys going!" Lucy shouted after her daughter as the group ran off on some adventure. The younger blond turned to face her mother, trying to calm her blush down and yelled back,

"Mount Hakobe! We'll be back in a few days, maybe a week!" And then they were gone. Only Bianca, sitting in the corner with a brooding Kiran Redfox, drinking her strawberry smoothie noticed that Skylar Dreyar was looking like someone had taken away his favorite toy. The blond-bluenette smiled to herself and ignored Kiran's questioning looks. She was going to have so much fun teasing her sister when she came back. This secret was just so juicy that she had to share it with her best friends Cornelia Groh and Morgan Dreyar, even if Skylar was Morgan's brother. The other two girls seemed to know as they locked eyes and ran off giggling, leaving behind confused parents and secret boyfriends alike.

Day 3:

Skylar stomped into the guild in a foul mood and plopped himself down at his table next to Kiran's. Either his best friend Mica Redfox was stupid or he had a death wish because he sat down right next to him and started talking about how pretty he thought Cornelia's hair was today. Skylar tried to tune him out but he just kept talking. He let out a low warning growl that Mica disregarded before he dragged his friend to the job board and plucked one off.

The job posted was easy enough but it was the location that caught his eye. Shirotsume was close to Mount Hakobe and he knew the group would most likely stop there before returning home. Team Igneel had a favorite cake ship there that Scarlet had to go to every single time they were in the area. Grinning, Skylar almost hugged Mica before he thought better of it. The two were out the door, leaving behind their faithful followers/body guards Caelum Justine, Caitlin Strauss and Castor Heartfilia calling after them.

Day 4:

Aurora was cold and wet and angry. The job had been way too easy and before she knew it, it was over. The top half of the mountain's snow had been melted by Igneel when he had gone overboard, again. If only Solaria was old enough to go out on jobs. The budding Ice-Make/Ice-Devil Slayer was only 10 and not yet stable enough in her magic to be of any use to them. When the snow had melted it caused a mudslide and now they were all at the bottom of the mountain. Wet and Cold and Muddy. Luckily they had an inn booked in Shirotsume so they quickly made their way there for a hot shower and some cake.

If Aurora was being true to herself, she would acknowledge that she wasn't really annoyed with Iggy. He always did stuff like this and they always laughed about it and paid the bills with their reward money. The real reason was her last conversation with Skylar. He had told her he was in heat so that was basically why he couldn't stop jumping her bones and that they needed space until he was out of season. She was annoyed. She hated that he thought that they couldn't control themselves enough to be around each other without sex. But then she remembered the day she lost her virginity to him and how awash with pleasure they had been ever since. She had no regrets.

If anyone of the new generation of Fairy Tail were asked who would most likely become a couple, their first response would be Skylar and Aurora. The next answer would be Kiran and Bianca. The third would be Mica and Cornelia. If anyone was actually privy to what went on, they would know that those three couples were already together and had been for some time.

Shaking off the feelings she really didn't want to be feeling at the moment, Aurora linked arms with Scarlet as they sojourned to the cake shop, followed by the boys who were casually bickering about which flavor was the best. Scarlet quickly shut them up by Requipping into her Cake Eating Armor and proclaiming that Strawberry was the best and nothing else mattered. Their day ended with a cake food coma and Aurora dreaming of being in Skylar's arms again.

Day 5:

Skylar had smelled her all over town but by the time he and Mica had finished their job, she had already left on the train. He grumbled the whole way home that night all the while trying not to barf on his shoes as the motion of the train got to Mica and himself.

When Lucy woke up that morning, wrapped in Bickslow's arms, all she wanted was to have sex. They had just been getting to the good stuff when their communication lacrima rang and the angry face of Master Laxus appeared and yelled that their daughter needed to control her pyro of a best friend as they damaged the mountain and caused the fields around it to become flooded. They winced as he went on for a minute about damages and costs and then hung up. The mood ruined, they headed for the shower and were just about to engage in shower sex for the first time since who could remember when their youngest, Lucian, came running in and vomited into the toilet. Why he had to be sick in their bathroom and not the hall bathroom or the downstairs toilet would remain a mystery to them. It seemed no one wanted them to have sex today and that made them just a touch short tempered.

When Aurora finally got home that afternoon, she was reprimanded as she always was for causing unnecessary damage. She rolled her eyes and said she was going to the guild before she flounced out of the house to the sound of her brother hurling in the sink. The look in her eyes had Lucy a bit concerned but she had a kitchen sink to sanitize and a 9-year-old to put back to bed.

When Aurora finally got home and got the mandatory chewing out session out of the way, she rushed to the guild hall, the need to see Skylar overcoming anything else. But he wasn't there. A casual check with his mother the barmaid told her he was away on a job. She turned away, shoulders slumping, not seeing the hearts that filled Mira's eyes at the prospect that her first baby had found love.

Day 6:

Skylar didn't even bother to eat before he left the apartment he shared with Mica. He didn't even say hello to his mother when he entered the guild, something that had her Satan Soul aura leaking through. He didn't feel the affects as he had smelled Aurora in the library and he couldn't stay away any longer. The younger kids hanging out at the bar all shook with fear and dashed for a table in the center of the floor.

Morgan felt the shit that was about to hit the fan and quickly went over to her mother.

"Hey Mom!" She hugged her mother so tightly that the woman forgot all about how troublesome her son was being and hugged her daughter back just as hard. The rest of the guild sighed in relief while Bianca and Cornelia exchanged looks. They knew Skylar was being pretty ballsy, going to have sex in the library of all places. Their moms all liked to go down there for peace and quiet and the guild was about to get noisy with lunch.

Bianca, Cornelia and Morgan all tried to keep the parents away from the library and the older dragon slayers out of the guild but then Scarlet tried to help. The poor girl was just as bad an actor as her mother. Cana had recognized the signs for what they were from the start but hadn't felt like scarring herself. Sighing, she decided to rip the bandaid off in a matter of speaking and just go break the two of them up so their parents didn't have to witness it. As soon as she got down the steps she heard the two moan and decided today was a seven-barrel kind of day. All Lucy could think was that she was too young to be a grandmother!

Day 7:

"Now repeat after me," Laxus' booming voice rained down from the second floor balcony. Below him were all of the teenagers and young twenty-somethings of the guild, including all of their children. Skylark and Aurora were blushing, knowing this was all because of them, "The Guild Hall is a meeting place, not a brothel." There were snickers heard all around as the words were repeated back. A high pitched voice belonging to one of the youngest asked what a brothel was before being shushed and having the little ears covered.

"I couldn't hear that!" Laxus exclaimed and again, the sentence was repeated back, louder this time.

"One more time so I know you've got it and louder!"

"THE GUILD HALL IS A MEETING PLACE, NOT A BROTHEL," was shouted just as a member of the Magic Council walked through the doors to drop off more paperwork pertaining to Team Igneel's destruction. The looks on the frog and children's faces was something the adults would never forget.


End file.
